The present invention relates generally to agricultural combines, and more particularly, to a support assembly for moveable members of a combine, such as a foldable chaff pan assembly. With respect to a foldable chaff pan assembly, the foldable chaff pan assembly is positioned rearwardly of the cleaning apparatus of an agricultural combine for conveying chaff from the cleaning apparatus to a chopper and/or spreader, the foldable chaff pan assembly is connected to the cleaning apparatus for oscillation therewith, and being foldable between a deployed position for conveying the chaff and a retracted position for allowing access to the cleaning apparatus and the chopper and spreader for ease of maintenance, service and inspection thereof.
Currently, combines typically include a straw chopper and/or straw spreader for disposing of straw separated from the harvested crop onto the crop field. Combines also typically have a chaff spreader for spreading the chaff separated from the grain by the cleaning apparatus or system. Chaff is typically carried rearwardly by a flow of air blown upwardly through the cleaning apparatus, and to enclose this space to contain the chaff containing air flow and direct it to the chopper and/or spreader, a pan or other enclosure can be used. It is known to mount such pans to the frame or other enclosures of the combine, or to the cleaning apparatus itself, and for the pan or enclosure to be foldable between an operational position and an open position. However, pans or enclosures attached to the combine frame but not to the cleaning apparatus have the disadvantage that they do not provide a continuous path from the cleaning apparatus to the chopper and/or spreader and do not vibrate or oscillate with the cleaning apparatus. Pans attached to the cleaning apparatus will oscillate therewith, but if supported only by the cleaning apparatus place loads thereon which can degrade the operation thereof. Thus, what is sought is a support assembly for supporting such a pan for conveying chaff to a chopper and/or spreader located behind the cleaning apparatus of a combine, that is attachable to the cleaning apparatus for vibration or oscillation therewith, but without unduly loading it, and which is easily and conveniently repositionable or movable for allowing access to the cleaning apparatus and the chopper and/or spreader.
Additionally, some combines have cleaning apparatus which are self-leveling, that is, they pivot or tilt at least sidewardly to compensate for tilting of the combine as it moves across the sides of hills and the like. Thus, it is also sought that a pan for bridging the space between the cleaning apparatus and the chopper and/or spreader be able to pivot or tilt (roll) with the cleaning apparatus.
However, conventional chaff pan designs 1000 operate in a sliding and rolling manner to effectuate fore and aft oscillation or left and right rotation of the chaff pan, as shown in FIG. 1. That is, conventional chaff pan assemblies 1000 include a pipe 1002 and rollers 1004 for supporting and sliding the chaff pan support 1006. The pipe 1002 and rollers 1004 provide for a sliding and rolling means while the chaff pan support 1006 is oscillated, typically about 270 revolutions per minute (RPM). Such pipe and roller configurations, while adequate, are susceptible to wear especially in non-clean or debris environments, which is typically the case for combine operations. As a result, conventional chaff pan support systems wear prematurely resulting in e.g., mission disabling wear of the pipe 1002, added expense, downtime and maintenance requirements for the combine.
Accordingly, a need exists for a support assembly, such as a chaff pan support that can oscillate in the fore and aft direction, and generally rotate/move in six degrees of freedom, function in a drop down position, and operate with improved reliability and resistance to wear.